Light's Low
by whatamidoing69
Summary: Charlotte has a problem. Dean has the solution. Now they have a secret. What happens when this secret puts a strain on friendships? (Smut with plot? Lightly inspired by CirtineMama's story Secret) DeanxOC, eventually SamxOC
1. Guy's My Age (1)

**A/N; To be warned, I haven't watched an episode of Supernatural since I was in high school but for some reason I always find myself reading fics about it. Also, I haven't successfully written anything in 2 years. Anyway, I read a fic and decided I wanted to write my own because it hadn't gone the way I wanted it to. So here. Take this. Please destroy me in the comments with your thoughts if you hate it.**

**Part 1**

**_Gotta thank him, he's the reason_**

**_That I'll find out what I'm looking for_**

"Charlotte?"

Her head snapped up. She had been staring down at the table for who knows how long. She had a thousand things running through her head and she couldn't seem to focus on what the youngest Winchester brother was saying. She knew it was incredibly important to pay attention, but she couldn't seem to latch her brain to the words.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Can you start over?" Her voice was strained. She ran a hand over her face; she was clearly exhausted.

They had been bringing her on hunts with them to get her back into the groove. She had grown up with the Winchesters, Sam becoming a n instant friend of hers. But something happened between their parents and hers took her away in the middle of the night and they didn't speak to the family for over a decade. But when Charlotte lost her family they were the only poeple she could turn to.

Once she moved into the bunker with them, she had taken to being the on call researcher for the boys when they were not able to do it themselves. But one day they were in a sticky situation and they needed her to come help them. She did it, but she struggled and almost got herself killed in the process. That's when Sam decided she was going to come with them and get those skills back so they wouldn't have to worry the next time.

Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You know, maybe you should stay here at the hotel and sit this one out?" Charlotte sighed in relief, but Dean immediately protested from the bed where he lay.

"Wait, hold on a second," He sits himself up from the bed, swinging it off the side of the bed so he was now facing Sam and Charlotte who were sitting at the small table in the cheap hotel room, "We made her leave the bunker and sit in a car for 5 hours just to tell her to stay in the room? That's ridiculous, Sam. She need to learn, tired or not."

Charlotte knew he was right, but she was just so exhausted. She hadn't done this kind of thing in years and she was rusty, but she knew the only way to make it easier was to push through it.

"He's right, Sam. I have to go with you guys." She reaches her hand out to cover the top of his. "I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'll be good. I promise I have your backs."

Sam let out a heavy sigh, turning his hand over to squeeze hers. He gave her a tight smile before continuing his briefing, making sure to cover anything she might have missed.

_

The plan went smoothly with virtually no hickups. Charlotte have fumbled for a second, hesitating grabbing her knife but other than that it went well, and Dean decided the 3 of them should go to a bar to "blow off steam." Charlotte knew what that meant. It meant Sam and her having a couple of drinks while Dean gets drunk and goes home with a lady he just met.

But when they got to the bar, to their surprise there were virtually no women. Dean hesitated to stay, but he figured they can drink and still have a good time even if he doesn't go home with anyone.

Though as the night went on, he became progressively more irritated. Despite seeing her with two men, she had guys coming to bar where they sat and flirting with her. Offering her drinks, putting their hands on her. She brushed most of them away, but one caught her attention and she eventually left her stool to join his table. As she left, she gave a look to Sam and he gave her a thumbs up. Sam was happy for her. She deserved a night to unwind and treat herself.

Between the two brothers, Sam was much closer to Charlotte than Dean. They are almost the same age, so they just got along a lot better. While he wished she would have stayed and hung out with them, he was happy she was letting herself enjoy the night. Though he couldn't help the twinge of jealousy. His favorite time after a hunt was when he got to have that drink beside her. They would joke and drink all night and just have a great time. But he's a good friend and can't help but support her.

Dean, however, was beyond annoyed. He hates when she flirts with guys at the bar. Yeah sure, he does it with woman all the time, but that's different. He's got more experience than her, she doesn't do this at all. At least as far as he's aware of. As he thought more about it he realized he never really spent much time with her at the bar. He always went off on his own, leaving her with Sam. He'd always suspected something was going on between the two of them, but Charlotte flirting with the stranger stomped out any thoughts. His mind suddenly came to the conclusion that he had a chance with her, but he shook it away. That would be ridiculous, but no matter what he couldn't shake his jealousy for this new stranger.

He turned around in his stool nonchalantly so he could keep an eye on her, sipping on his beer while leaning his back on the bar. He continued to make conversation with Sam, his eyes not leaving her sight. He noticed as the drinks kept coming, the two of them got closer. He didn't like it. He worried she would be taken advantage of, but he had to trust her to make the right decision. Dean turned around to get another quick beer, but when he looked back they had disappeared from the table. His heart skipped a beat. He grabbed his phone and began typing her number when Sam stopped him.

"Dean, you don't have to do that. She already texted me." Sam gave him a tight smile, mistaking Dean's jealously with worry. "She's going home with that guy. His name's apparently "Kyle, Ethan or Max." She said she's not entirely sure at this moment but she'd get back to me on it." Sam laughed, but he seemed to be the only one finding it funny.

Dean coughed, putting his phone down on the bar and turning back around on his stool. "Well, good. Just as long as one of us knows she's safe."

Sam gave him a look and thought about pushing it further, but decided to focus on his drink instead.

_

Dean didn't get any sleep that night. He tried, but he was honestly worried about Charlotte getting home safely. Sam has been in contact with her, so he knew she was planning to stay the night at this mystery persons house. He poured himself glass after glass of whiskey to keep it off his mind until she returned in the morning. But he was suprised when the bunker door opened at 3 am to Charlotte drunkenly trying to sneak in.

"I thought you were staying out tonight?" His eyes remained on his glass. He gave it a swirl before taking a big gulp.

Charlotte sighed and kicked her shoes off into the room, clearly frustrated. "Yeah, Dean. That was the plan. But nothing was happening and he was boring so I left." She swayed a little as she began walking to the table. She was drunk. He himself was tipsy. The thought made his heart thump harder against his chest and he didn't know why. He chuckled to himself.

"What? What's so funny, funny man?" She flopped into the chair next to him with a hard thud, her words slightly slurred. She was incredibly close to him, and she felt herself wanting to lay her head on his shoulder. And, before she had time to think it through, she did. She hates drinking too much. Her brain can never catch up to her body to do the correct thing.

"Well," Dean's voice startled her. She hadn't realized she closed her eyes and started drifting, "I just find it funny how much of a light weight you are."

She pulled her head up, mouth open in shock. "Dean, I will have you know I am _not_ a light weight. You have no idea how much I've had."

"Fair enough. All I know is I've had more than a hand full of beers at the bar, and this is more than my second glass of whisky and I am not sluring my words like someone in this room." Dean tipped his cup in her direction with a smirk before bringing it to his face to take a sip, only to have her snatch the glass from his hands and down it.

He blinked at her as he watched her gulp down the rest of her drink and slam the empty glass back to the table. He playfully puts his hands up.

"Woah there girl! You ok?" He asked with a laugh, only to have her give him a serious look in return.

"Dean, I have a problem." She blurt out suddenly, leaning forward toward him, grabbing the front of his shirt to steady herself.

"Oh yeah, sweetheart? What's your problem?" He removed her hand and leaned back in his chair. He tried to make it seem casual, like he was just trying to relax, but to be honest the lack of space between them was hard on him. He was intoxicated and he hadn't gotten laid in awhile, the closeness was getting to him. Plus, even though they had known each other as kids, she was more Sam's friend than his. He usually kept his distance on the people Sam chose to get close with, but he couldn't help his staring.

"My problem, Dean Winchester, is guys my age don't know how to fuck." Her tone was steady, the slur she was rocking suddenly gone. She leaned in closer to him again, throwing her hands in the air in defeat. Dean was taken by surprise at this statement.

"Woah. Ok. _Ahem. _We're not talking about this." He looked anywhere but her as he attempted to stand only to have her arms wrap around his forearm.

"I'm sorry Dean," She pouted and held onto his arm tighter, "I know you're not comfortable talking to me about these kinds of things. Sam's just asleep and I have no one else to talk to. I shouldn'thave broight it up." Dean sighed and, against his better judgement, sat back down.

"I'm sure Sam could wake up any minute and gladly talk to you about, uh, this." He waved a hand at her, turning away. She slowly unwrapped her arms from his forearm. She bit the inside of her cheek, her eyebrows furrowed.

"I already tried calling him." She gestured to the door, "I waitied in the cab for 30 minutes trying to call him. Either his phone is dead or he's asleep or even he doesn't want me." Her words trailed off. Dean's mouth opened and promptly closed. Was she saying she had tried to booty call Sam?

"Hold on. Let me get this straight. You were going to booty call Sam?" Charlotte let out a loud and sudden laugh, causing Dean to jerk back in his chair.

"Oh no, no, no. Sam? No. He wouldn't do that for me. Would he?" She looked past Dean to gaze down the hallway toward Sam's room.

"Why not? You two are close I'm sure he'd take one for the team." Dean playfully nudged Charlotte despite being incredibly uncomfortable with the current conversation. She smiled in return.

"I don't think he would. At least not with out strings attached and that's the last thing I want. I just want some fun, you know? I know this line of work you don't get a whole lot of that." She sighed and stared at the floor. Dean understood her feelings completely. Hell, that's why he trys to do it so often. Never know when you'll get the chance to again. Although recently he's been striking out. Being put in similar situations as her. Going back to the room, start getting hot and heavy and then just losing interest. Or, worst of all, they say or do something that completely kills the mood.

Charlotte pulls Dean from his thoughts as she puts a hand over his. He meets her gaze and returns her smile.

"Thank you for listening, Dean." He nods. Her heartbeat picks up suddenly as an idea pops in her head. Before she can fully think it through, she brings her hand up to his face and pulls him to her.

Dean doesn't pull back right away, which really surprised her. She had expected him to recoil in disgust and yell at her for doing it. But he didn't. He instead held her face and deepened the kiss, causing her heart to flutter. His thumb slid against her jaw, inviting her lips to part and just as their tongues connected Dean pulled back.

"Char... We... I can't do this." She felt her heart fall to her stomach for a moment, losing all her confidence. But only for a moment. Her liquid courage making another strong course through her veins. She put a hand on Deans thigh and bit her lip, leaning back in to his face.

"But I want to so badly, Dean. Will you help a girl out in her time of need?" She moved forward in her chair, their legs interlocking with each other. The hand on his thigh begins to rub circles.

"Charlotte. Listen to me." He stops her hand and she gulps. Was she taking this too far? "I want to do this, God do I want to, but Sam could come out here any second. Fuck, and on top of that I know he had, or maybe still has, a thing for you and it wouldn't be fair to him if I did this."

"Why does Sam matter? Sam understands we're two adults. Sure, maybe the kitchen isn't the best place to do it considering he could come in, but we can go to either of our rooms and be fine." She gently pulled one of her arms away from his and moved it down to the front of his pants. "I understand your worries for Sam, but I guarantee any feelings you think he might have had for me don't exist anymore. It's just sex, Dean. Sam can forgive one night. I'm not looking to get married or anything."

She bit her lip as she gently rubbed the front of his pants before moving to the button. "What do you say, Dean? Will you fuck me?"

Dean took a deep breath and looked around the kitchen, rubbing a hand roughly over his face. Charlotte never broke her gaze. She wanted this and she knew if she faltered it would all crumble. She played with the hem of his shirt as he continued to think, gently caressing the skin underneath. The seconds seemed like hours.

Finally, Dean stood up from his chair and began pacing. She got the hint. Her buzz was wearing off and she understood it wasn't happening. She lifted herself off the chair with a heavy sigh, which grabbed Dean's attention.

"Listen, this is clearly too much for you. I'm sorry for bringing it up. I get that nothing is going to hap-" Dean closed the space between them with a rough kiss, one hand on her hip and the other cupping her face.

She happily wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved her against the table. She broke the kiss only to clear some debris and Dean helped her to the edge and positioned himself between her legs. He slid a hand up her shirt finding the soft fabric of her bra, giving her a squeeze and lightly tweezing her nipple through the thin fabric.

"Take it off." His rough voice sent chills down her spine. She giggled slightly in anticipation and removed the dirty shirt she was wearing, cursing herself for not wearing anything sexier. But she guessed it didn't matter in the end because she was still getting what she wanted. She threw the shirt across the room and returned her mouth to his, using one hand to undo her bra as the other found it'swait to his hair. As she threw it to join her shirt, Dean took his off and began to unbutton his pants when she brought a hand down to stop him.

"Wait. Do you have protection?" Dean stared at her for a moment, catching his breath before picking her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, leading her to his room. She helped him with the door so he wouldn't drop her, trying not to make too much noise and wake Sam up. Once they got it open, Dean sat her on the bed and locked his door. Charlotte takes her pants off and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Why'd you lock that?"

Dean makes his way back to her. "Sometimes Sam comes to my room in the middle of the night. This?" He gestures to the door, "This is my way of making sure he doesn't see something he doesn't want to see." She smiles up at him and pulls him closer to her by his belt loop, biting her lower lip.

"Then come get it Winchester." He towers over her, causing her to lean back against the bed. Reconnecting their kiss, she lowers her hands to his jeans, quickly undoing them and tugging them slightly, allowing Dean to pull them off the rest of the way. They only had the thin layer of underwear between them, so when Dean ground his hips into her it sent sparks through her body as she felt how hard he was and the heat in her stomach grew. He reached into his bedside table and pulled out a condom opening it and removing his underwear quickly to put it on. She removed her underwear as well, feeling herself getting more excited with every minute that passed.

He positioned himself between her legs, kissing her gently as he pressed himself into her, gaining a moan from her and a sigh coming out of himself. He didn't intend to let the sound out, but he couldn't help it. He eased himself in slowly, making sure to savor every second of the feeling. He paused once he was fully in, her kisses becoming more needy as her own hips rocked into him almost on their own accord. He slid his tongue into her mouth and his hand up her waist to cup her breast, pinching her nipple, gaining a moan, and began thrusting slowly. He continued his slow pace, not wanting this moment to end.

"Faster. I need more." She breathed out, hands digging into his back and pulling him down so their chests touch. He hooks his arms around her thighs and pull them up as he quickens his pace, burying his face into her neck. She runs a hand through his hair, encouraging him. He bites and sucks on it as he continues his quick pace.

Charlotte's breath is quick as she lets out high pitched moans. She feels close, but as she is about the bring her hand down to her clit to bring her over the edge there is a loud knock on the door.

"Hey Dean?" They freeze and lock eyes with esch other, both breathing heavy and red in the face. The handle jingles and they both felt a surge of relief the lock was working.

Dean suddenly feels like a teen getting caught by their parents. He coughs, causing him to thrust slightly and Charlotte bites her lip to hold back a moan. "Wh-What the hell do you want?" It ended up coming out much harsher than he intended, but it was hard to focus on anything at that moment. Sam didn't answer right away.

"I just stumbled on a new case and I figured you'd still be up to discuss it. Is everything ok? You never lock your door." The door jingles again, as if Sam was testing that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him.

"Yeah, everything's fine." He rest his head to hers, cursing his hips as they rocked into her involuntarily. Charlotte began breathing heavy, the loss of friction seeming to drive her crazy, and Dean covered her mouth with his hand to stop any moans that might slip. He took a deep breath. "I just felt extra tired today and wanted some peace and quiet."

"Well, ok then. I'll leave you to it." He heard Sam begin to walk away and started to relax, when Sam's voice came back. "Oh hey Dean? I know you stayed at the table to have a drink, did you happen to see Charlotte? I've been texting and calling her and she hasn't responded since she let me know she was heading back home. I noticed she tried to call me and left a weird voicemail but I couldn't really understand her. I just wanted to make sure she got in before I start to worry too much."

Dean cursed himself. He couldn't say, 'Yeah, I'm balls deep in her right now. Sorry, that's why she hasn't been returning your texts Sammy.' He looked at Charlotte. He saw the same regretful look on her face. She was definitely thankful he couldn't understand the voicemail, considering she couldn't remember what she had said.

"Yeah. I saw her." Her eyes went wide. "She was really drunk, but said she had a good time. I gave her a hard time and helped her to bed. She should be sleeping right now." She shook her head and tried to move his hand from her mouth but stopped when Dean began to rock his hips into her to stop her. She gripped his wrist and closed her eyes tightly. That did the trick.

"Oh. Good. I'm glad she made it back safely. I was going to check on her but I guess I'll let her sleep. Night Dean."

"Night Sammy." Dean's voice was low as he stared down Charlotte and began a quick pace, making sure to keep his hand over her mouth just in case Sam was still lingering at the door. He couldn't focus long enough to listen for his footsteps. He felt Charlotte bite down on his hand, knowing she needed to be quiet as a precaution but was finding it increasingly difficult. It didn't take long for her to reach her climax, her moans finding their way through his hand. Dean quickly moved his mouth to hers, silencing her with his tongue as his pace became erratic and came along with her with a groan.

They lay there for a moment, catching their breath before Dean removed himself from her. She sighed and stretched as she sat up on his bed, feeling very light and relaxed. They didn't say a word as they began finding their clothes, his a lot easier to find then hers. She searched the room for her underwear and came up empty, so she opted to go commando until she got to her room. Dean handed her one of his shirts and she gladly accepted it, their hands brushing against each other as she took it from him. She made her way to the door so she could collect the rest of her clothes from the kitchen but stopped before opening it.

"Thank you, Dean. I needed that." She said softly, knowing Sam might still be able to hear. Dean just smiled and nodded at her as she left the room. He knew they couldn't do it again, but he couldn't wait for the chance.


	2. Strange Addiction (2)

**Part 2**

**_I'm the powder, you're the fuse_**

**_Just add some friction_**

Charlotte struggled out of her room the next morning; hangover pinning her to the bed. She shuffled her way to the kitchen still in her pajamas, reaching for a mug when a hand stopped her. She turned slightly and saw Sam holding a fresh cup of coffee out for her. She took it and it gulped it down before setting the empty cup down on the counter, leaning over to put her head in her hands. Sam rubbed circles on her back.

"There there. You're ok. It'll wear off." She groaned.

"I know Sammy, I know. I just have to bite the bullet-" Her heart thumped in her chest as she remembered something from the night before. She had slept with someone, and they had put their hand on her mouth. She remembers biting the hand, not in self defense, but to hold back her moans. But for some reason she couldn't remember who the person was.

"So, how was your night with that guy from the bar? Dean said you had a good time." Sam gave her a light nudge. She furrowed her brow. She saw Dean last night?

Then it all came flooding back to her. She slept with Dean. She needed to sit down. The room spun as she made her way to the table.

Sam followed her, pulling a chair close to hers. She felt guilty as she remembered how close Dean and her were in that exact same spot.

"This hangover is hitting you bad. I don't think I've seen you like this before." Usually Sam comforting her made her feel safe and that everything was going to be alright. But not today. Every circle he made on her back made her sick, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth.

_'Well,'_ She thought, _'You could tell him, but he won't forgive you. Friends don't sleep with friends families.'_

"Y-Yeah. It's a bad one." She rest her head on the table and Sam put an arm around her.

"I'll get you some asprin." He went back into the kitchen where they kept a bottle for situations like this, bringing back two pills and a glass of cool water. Charlotte happily drank, needing something to distract her.

"So, this guy you met last night," Charlotte choked on her water, but Sam seemed to ignore it. "What was he like?" Sam put his chin to his hands, acting like a teenager spilling a secret. She let out a short laugh, but as she opened her mouth Deans voice boomed through her head.

"Aw, come on Sam. She doesn't want to talk about that right now. Give her time to bounce back." Dean walked past them to the fridge, making a point not to look at her. She stared at him for a moment before turning to Sam.

"Actually I would." Dean spun around, locking eyes with her.

"Well tell me then." Sam had a huge smile on his face. He never gets to hear these kinds of stories from anyone but Dean. It was a nice change to be able to hear a different perspective. "Did you end up getting his name?"

Charlotte thought for a moment, biting the inside of her cheek. Dean stood at the fridge, seemingly frozen in place. She wouldn't say it was him, would she? They agreed it would stay a secret.

"I can't seem to remember. Maybe something involving a 'D.' Ha! See what I did there." She poked Sam and he gave her a playful push in return.

"Shut up." They laughed and Dean felt a heaviness in his chest. He almost felt jealous of their closeness.

"You're the one pressing me for details. It's very unlike you to ask about this kind of stuff." Charlotte took another drink of her water, already feeling better now that she was less dehydrated.

"Well, it's not like you to go home with strangers. That's Dean's thing." Sam gestured towards Dean, doing a double take. "You ok Dean?"

Dean felt himself be pulled back to reality. He let out a cough, turning back to the fridge, pulling out some eggs to make for himself. "Peachy, Sammy. Just so curious about her night." Charlotte cocked an eyebrow in his direction.

"Oh, is that so, Dean?" He didn't reply to her, focusing instead on cooking the food in front of him. "You will be happy to know I enjoyed myself. It was... surprising, but very, very enjoyable." She zmirked when she saw Deans shoulders tense. She returned to Sam. "I ended up leaving his place early, but I didn't mind. I think I might have called you, Sam?"

"Right! Yeah, you did. I couldn't make it out though." Sam dug in his pockets for his phone. Once he found it he broight up the voicemail.

_"Saaaammmmm. Saaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmm. Sam. This guy is boring as fuuuuccccckkkkk. Why did you let me leave with this loser."_ Followed by a bunch of gibberish. Charlotte couldn't help but laugh as she listened. Then she made out something she wasn't expecting. Something Dean guessed but had never crossed her own sober mind.

"_I need you to be a friend and fuck me. Please answer my calls, Sam." _She looked at Sam, but he didn't seem to realize what she was saying, still laughing and shaking his head at his phone.

Charlotte reached over and turned it off. "It's giving me a headache, maybe we'll listen to more later." She looked at Dean, who seemed to be just as unassuming, continuing to make his breakfast. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Ok... Well, I'm glad you had fun last night." Sam pulled his laptop from one side of the table to the other, turning it around and booting it up. "I couldn't sleep last night and I ended up stumbling across something that might be up our alley. You up for it, Char?" She nodded and smiled weakly.

_

After a long discussion, Dean and Sam decided to go on the hunt on their own, going to their rooms to pack. Charlotte continued to sit at the table, brain running around her night with Dean. She needed to talk to him about it, get some things straight. She forced her self up and began walking to his room, fist freezing in the air. She took a deep breath and knocked softly. For a moment she thought maybe it hadn't been loud enough and got ready to knock again when the door opened.

"Charlotte?" Dean poked his head into the hallway and looked side to side, checking for any sign of Sam. "What's wrong?" He looked concerned, brows furrowed and lips slightly pursed, just like he does when he is confused.

"I was hoping we could talk?" She spoke softly. In part so Sam wouldn't hear, but mostly out of embarrassment. She'd never been in a situation like this and without the alcohol it makes it difficult to have the confidence to do it.

Dean nodded, stepping to the side so she could come in, closing and locking the door behind him. She remembers him doing that the previous night and wonders if he might be getting the wrong idea with her showing up at his door. Charlotte turned away from him, afraid that seeing him would make her lose any confidence she might have.

Dean had been trying to avoid being alone with her, knowing if he got her alone he wouldn't be able to keep his own thoughts at bay. Everytime he looked at her he thought about her laying on his bed, moaning. It was driving him crazy. Having her _back _in his room made him think maybe he would go insane. He used his thumb to wipe the side of his mouth, watching her take a deep breath before speaking.

"Dean. Last night was a mistake." He crossed his arms, watching her back. He watched her twist and pull at her fingers out of anxiety. "I hope you agree with me that it can't happen again?" She turned slightly, meeting his eyes before turning them to the floor. Dean shrugged.

"I might have agreed with you last night, but I don't know now." Charlottes heart stopped. "I had a great time. Hell, I'd even go so far as to say that was the best sex I've had in my life." Charlotte chucked, causing Dean to crack a smile. "And, if you were to be interested, I don't see what would stop us from doing it again." Dean took a step toward her, but decided against getting any closer before hearing her response.

Charlotte paced for a moment, biting her lip. If Dean was right and Sam did have feelings for her, whether past or present, he would naturally be upset when the truth came out. She couldn't imagine losing a close friend like him.

"If we did, we couldn't tell Sam, and to keep doing that behind his back would devastate him." Charlotte twisted her fingers harder, suddenly unsure of herself. "But I want to do it again. We have to make sure it is strictly sex. There can't be any strings, Dean."

Dean gulped and took a couple steps closer to her. "Agreed. Sam forgives easily. If he ends up getting upset when he finds out I'm sure it wont be for too long." Charlotte turned to face him, staring into Deans eyes.

"I think I can live with that." Moments passed between then until Dean brought his lips to hers. The kiss was slow to start, quickly turning more passionate. He lifted her up, helping her wrap her legs around his waist, taking her to the bed. They both know they don't have much time, so their actions are hurried. Dean grabbed a condom from his open drawer, pulling his pants down just enough to pull himself out comfortably. Charlotte brings her knees to her chest lifting her butt slightly to pull her tight jeans and underwear off. They get to her mid thigh before Dean pushed her knees to her chest and positioned himself at her entrance, causing her to stop from pulling them off completely. She knew they were in a hurry, but she didn't realize it was that short of a time that she couldn't completely take her jeans off.

He slid in slowly, but his pace quickened almost instantly, taking Charlotte by surprise. This was so much different than their first night together. This felt raw; needy and urgent. Charlotte put an arm over her mouth to repress her moans, biting down hard enough to leave deep marks.

Dean pulled her shirt up, hooking a finger under the bottom of her bra as he went up, exposing her chest. He ran his calloused hand up her stomach to cup a breast, giving it a tight squeeze.

Deans pace was incredibly fast when he brought his other hand down between her legs and used his thumb to rub her clit, his fingers digging into her thigh to help him keep up with his fast pace. Charlotte turned her head to the side suddenly, biting down on her arm hard as her orgasm rushed over her. She couldn't help the high pitched sound that came out her mouth as Dean continued to pound into her before thrusting one last time and coming undone, leaning over her still bent thighs and kissing her as he rode out his own orgasm.

He kept slowly thrusting in her and giving soft kisses to each other until Charlotte tapped his shoulder.

"Dean, as much as I like this, I need you to get off of me so we can get our clothes back to normal." She caressed his face for a moment when Dean removed himself from her, discarding the condom in his waistbasket and buttoning his jeans back up. Charlotte sat on the edge of the bed, fixing her shirt and readjusting her bra before standing up and pulling her own jeans back on. She gave Dean a thumbs up once she felt presentable again. Dean gave her a nod and unlocked his door, returning to pack more things for his trip.

At that point he had been done for awhile, but he had to admit it felt nice having her around him. If pretending to pack meant he got to be around her more then he would continue to do it. Charlotte sat back down on the bed, leaning back to look up at his ceiling and kicking her legs over the side of his bed.

They sat in silence for a little while, both enjoying the others presence as they came down from their rush. Dean put the last item in his bag, zipping it up tightly. As he walked around his bed he noticed a bright lacey garment on the ground. He smirked at it and picked it up, holding the hand behind his back.

"Hey." Charlotte looked over at him, frowning for a moment at his stern tone, but it quickly faded when she saw the devious look on his face. She cocked her head to the side.

"What is it, Dean?"

Dean hooked the underwear between his index fingers, putting it against his hips.

"What do you think of my new underwear? Huh?" Charlotte hunched over, holding her stomach as she laughed at Dean striking poses with the underwear. Dean twirled the underwear on his finger and was about to make a smart ass comment when there was a sudden knock.

Charlotte stood from the bed and Dean panicked, shoving the underwear under his bed.

"You ready to- Charlotte? What are you doing in here?" Sam frowned, adjusting the bag on his shoulder. He looked between the two of them, waiting for an answer.

"I thought I'd come see if Dean needed anything for the trip and we just started goofing around." Charlotte laughed to herself, shrugging.

Sam smiled. "Well alright. Glad to see you two getting along. Dean? You ready to head out?" Dean nodded, grabbing his bag and giving it a light shake in the air.

"Let's hit the road." The boys turned and began walking out of Deans room.

"I'll walk you two to the car." Charlotte trailed close behind, excited to step outside and get some fresh air.

She stood at a distance as they threw their bags in the trunk. Dean gave her a nod and got into the Impala, Charlotte giving him a small salute before facing Sam. She gave him a tight hug, squeezing him as hard as possible.

"Be safe." She whispered in his ear.

"Aren't we always?" He replied with a chuckle. As they pulled back from the hug she gave him a playful smack.

"No, you most certainly are not. Call me if you guys need anything and let me know when you're heading home." Sam pinched her chin, causing her too look to the ground.

"Will do. See you soon." Sam climbed into the Impala shutting the door behind him. He watched as Charlotte waved as they drove away.

"What was she saying?" Dean asked once they had lost sight of her.

"She said to be safe and call her if we need anything. You know, the usual." Sam opened a map of where they were going, studying it. The conversation switching to their destination and the lore around their case.

_

They usually leave for home immediately after a hunt to get back to Charlotte, but after stopping for a beer they decided they were too tired and it would be best to get some rest. To Sams surprise, Dean didn't try to flirt with any of the girls at the bar. Sam pointed out a few, but Dean didn't give them a second look. Even at his most exhausted, Dean was known for fauning over women. Sam was suspicious at his brothers change in behavior.

After their third drink, they decide to find a hotel. Luckily a small one was not far. As they entered their room, they threw their bags on their respective bed.

"I-" Dean points his thumbs to his chest, "am taking a _long _shower. That bar was just gross." Sam laughed, knowing full well that was not what was making him feel gross. Their hunt had been a lot more physically demanding and Sam had to admit, they did not smell good.

"Save some hot water for me, alright?" Dean scoffed as he grabbed clean clothes and made his way to the bathroom.

"You snooze you loose." Sam threw his arms up as Dean closed and locked the bathroom door. Sam typed on his computer idly until he heard the water turn on, making the decision to call Charlotte and test out a theory.

The phone rang a couple times. "Sam? Everything ok?" She sounded worried. The plan was for them to be on their way home by now. Usually there isn't a call.

"Yes, everything is fine. I figured now was a good enough time to let you know we're not coming back to the bunker tonight." The line was silent for a few moments. Sam actually checked to make sure he was still on the call with Charlotte.

"What do you mean? You guys never stay out without me." Her tone was skeptical. She knows the risks of this job, and part of her was testing if this was just someone pretending to be Sam with his phone or if it was real.

"I know, I know. I wanted to go home but-" Sam looked at the bathroom door, listening to the sound of the running water, "we went to a bar after and after a couple drinks Dean got talking with a waitress and, well, you know the rest."

Sam heard her take a deep breath, letting it put loudly. "Damn it, Dean." She mumbled. He could tell she had moved the phone away from her face, attempting to mask her frustrated sounds. "Well, go get drag his ass out of her and force him in the car. You promised me you'd be home tonight."

She had started pacing. They hadn't had the conversation to be exclusive, just the promise to not tell Sam. She felt so stupid for not clarifying this. Of course Dean was out with some stranger. How could she have let herself feel special? She was just another notch in his bedpost.

"I know. Trust me, if I knew where he was I would. But i just have to get some rest and we'll head out first thing in the morning." Charlotte bit her nail, making her way to Deans whisky stash, eying it closely. Sam stared at the bathroom door, feeling bad for lying to her. He was completely misinterpreting her response; taking it as a sign of worry and not of jealousy.

"Ok Sam. Thank you for calling me to let me know you are safe. I'll text Dean to make sure he's safe too, since you're not together." Sam frowned. She's never said anything like that before.

"No! No. You shouldn't do that. You shouldn't be the one to bug him. It's one thing for the little brother to call him and cock block him, but you two seemed to be getting closer and I'd hate this to put a wrench in that. I will text you when I hear back from him." Sam's heart skipped a beat when he heard the water stop. "Oh! Would you look at that. He's actually calling me right now. I have to answer this. I'll text you later, ok? Ok. Have a good night. Bye." Right as he hung up, Dean walked out of the bathroom, rubbing his towel on his head.

"What was that about?" He asked, using the corner of the towel to clean his ear, gaining a disgusted look from Sam.

"That was Charlotte. Just called her to let her know we're not coming back tonight." Sam turned his chair away from Dean slightly. "She was glad because she heard from that guy from the bar. He wanted to see her again so she's going out with him tonight." Dean immediately perked up at this, face suddenly turning a shade red with anger.

"She's doing _what?_ We have to get to the bunker _now_." Dean started throwing his things back in his bag at random, zipping it with things still poking out. He started for the door when Sam stopped him.

"Dean, calm down. She's having a little bit of fun. She knows how to handle herself and if anything goes wrong we're just a phone call away." Dean didn't like this answer, but knew he had to cool it otherwise it would raise more red flags. Dean threw his bag against the wall, flopping dramatically onto his bed.

"Good night to you too, drama queen." Sam chuckled at his brother. If anyone's reaction told him anything, it wasn't Charlotte's but his brothers. Charlotte had him second guessing why he was tricking his friend, but lying to Dean gave him the answers he was looking for. Something was happening with them. Dean was protective of Charlotte, but he has never jumped at the idea of her going off on her own. Even just the previous night he cared she left on her own, but knew she was an adult and enjoyed his own time.

Dean couldn't believe it. After what they had just agreed on, what they had just done together, and now she's just going back to some guy. What is he doing? Why is he reacting this way? He's not some lovestruck teenager. They're both adults who just happened to have had sex two wonderful times and, as he thought more about it, were not exclusive. But he wanted them to be. Why did he want them to be?

Why did she feel so sick at the thought of Dean with another woman? This wouldn't have bothered her yesterday, nothing should be different now. She grabbed one of Dean's bottles and took a big swig out it, relishing in the hot burn down her throat. She took the bottle to the table with her, ready feeling the liquor in her body. She felt silly, but the alcohol was the only thing that made her feel normal. It made her stop thinking about Dean, even for a second.

**_A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I'm going out of the country soon (less than 2 weeks) for a week and I need to get everything sorted. Plus my passport got destroyed so now i have to scramble for a new one. Yay!_**


	3. Come Get Her (3)

**_Part 3_**

**_You gettin' on my nerves with them questions_**

**_Girl you know I'm tryna start a little movement_**

_

Dean couldn't sleep that night. Sam tried to talk to him, but he either pretended not to hear him or that he was asleep. He didn't like the way he was acting. Hated it, actually, and a little embarrassed. But he couldn't hold it back. He knew he needed to talk to her. Actually, he wanted to see her but he couldn't leave Sam like that. The only way would be to lie to him, but then he would tag along and hear things he wouldn't want to hear.

Charlotte drank glass after glass to calm herself. She decided to stop when her head felt like air and she struggled to get out of the chair. She felt childish for drinking too much over such a silly thing. She felt the strong need to apologize to someone. She pulled out her phone and dialed Sam's number.

_Ring...Ring... Ring... Ring..._

She was half tempted to hang out, but her arm felt like a noodle stuck to her face. She had too much to drink and found it difficult to lower her arm in time.

"Charlotte?"

Her heart stopped. She moved her head away from the phone and saw she had dialed the wrong number. She called Dean.

"Fuck. Not the right number." She said aloud, mumbling slightly. Dean furrowed his brow at the phone. He looked back at the hotel door, glad his phone didn't wake up Sam. He opted to keep his voice down just to be safe.

"Hey, are you ok?" He heard a heavy sigh over the phone.

"Yeah... Yeah! Yeah. I'm actually really good. I'm sorry for calling you Dean. I had a couple drinks and I tried to call Sam but I fucked that up." She rubbed her eyes, not caring she was smearing her makeup.

"Sam told me you went out with that guy tonight." Dean said suddenly. There was a long silence as Charlotte processed his words.

"I-" More silence. Dean felt a lump in his throat. "I thought you went out with a waitress?" Dean's head jerked back, not expecting that response.

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, when Sam called me earlier he said you wouldn't be coming back because you went home with a lady at the bar." Dean looked at the hotel window, realizing now that Sam tricked him.

"Oh shit. Sam knows."

"Yeah, Dean, he was aware you went home with a lady, that's why he told me." Dean couldn't help rolling his eyes. She was drunk and clearly wasn't going to get the picture without it explained to her.

"No, Charlotte, Sam knows something happened between us. He said that stuff to trick us." Dean rubbed a hand over his jaw, anxiety running through his body. How had he not seen this sooner?

"Oh... Oh no! Oh god. And I just played into it. I need to sober up. I can't still be tipsy when you guys get home. Or should I be?" She had started pacing, poorly and stumbling.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, maybe I should pretend I did go out with that guy tonight and that's why I got drunk. Throw Sam off, right?" Dean nodded to himself. That could work.

"Yeah... And maybe I could sneak off somewhere and leave him a note saying I got a booty call or something. Make him think we're both out doing other people?" Charlotte laughed, Dean couldn't help but smile to himself.

"No, Dean. You need to stay with Sam. It would be too suspicious if we_ both _were out, especially since he already suspects something, even if we're hours apart. You stay there. Now, I need to get some fresh air to sober up a little. I had too much to drink. I'll see you in the morning, Dean." Charlotte went to hang up the phone when Dean's voice boomed through the speaker, much louder than he anticipated or intended.

"Woah, hey. You can't leave the bunker right now, are you crazy? It's too late. What if someone, or something, is out there? You're drunk and alone, you wouldn't be able to protect yourself." His heart was beating a mile a minute. He knows her. Despite the risks, despite his protests, she's going to do it anyway. He started walking to the hotel door.

"Dean, I'm fine. I will walk with my knife out. You're worrying for nothing." Dean opened the hotel door, not caring about Sam's sleep.

"Charlotte, please. Just stay in the bunker." He whispered. He hoped his stern whispers would scare her tipsy state into not going out, but all he got was a dial tone. She either hung up on purpose or in the process of putting on a jacket accidentally hung up. He would bet money on the latter.

He paced the front of the beds for a minute, debating whether or not to wake Sam and go to the bunker. After a couple more paces, he slapped Sam's feet, him sitting up immediately. He rubbed his eyes for a second, blinking away the sleep.

"What's wrong, Dean?" His voice cracked. Part of Dean thought maybe Sam had been pretending to be asleep, but this debunked his suspicions.

"Get you're stuff together. We're leaving." Dean grabbed his ready bag and his keys, already walking to the door.

"Is this about what I said about Charlotte last night?" Sam chuckled as he slowly made his way off the bed.

"No, this is about the phone call I just had with her. She's drunk and just got back to the bunker and now she's going to go for a 'walk'-" Dean threw arms up and did dramatic air quotations, "around the outside. It's 3 am, if we leave now we can get there by 4. Maybe sooner if I floor it."

Sam was already halfway into his jeans, opting to double task putting on clothes and repacking his bag. "Wait. What do you mean she's going on a walk? She's never gone on a walk outside the bunker alone. Especially not at night, she knows better than that. And you said she's drunk?"

"Yeah, Sam. We can talk more in the car." Dean rushed out the door, throwing his bag in the back seat and starting the car waiting for Sam.

_

Charlotte had put on a hoodie, and continued talking on the phone for a couple more minutes before realizing she had accidentally hung up. After she tied her boots up, she put her phone in the hoodie pocket, patting the rest of her body to check she had everything. She had her small vial of holy water, her small container of salt and her knife. Well, her two knives. She had one in her hand and she tucked a second one into a boot. She felt ready, so she headed out the bunker door.

Once the cold night air hit her, she felt herself sober up quite a bit. She still felt tipsy, but the air felt like a cold splash of water. It was nice. She turned to her right, climbing the slight slope and continued into the forest. She walked for a few minutes, hummming slightly to herself when she decides she's too cold and felt sober enough. She begins to turn back around when she hears a whimper. Charlotte freezes, grabbing her knife from her hoodie pocket, the end of the handle placed firmly against the palm of her free hand. She grounded her self, slowly turning in a circle. She thought maybe it was just an animal, second guessing herself, until she turned her head over her shoulder and saw a gorgeous man leaning against a tree, clenching his bleeding side.

"Please, ma'am. Could you help me?" His voice was strained. Charlotte knew better than to immediately trust him, deciding to hold her ground.

"Who are you? What are you doing in these woods?" Her hands shook slightly, but she managed to keep her voice steady. She couldn't tell if she was scared or if she was cold. Maybe a little of both.

"My name is Logan." He took a step closer, wincing as he took another. She knew she should back up, but felt weighted down to the dirt. She managed to take a couple cautious steps back after much struggle. "I got lost down the road and then this thing jumped out at me and cut me. I got away and now I'm here."

"No one should be able to get over here. What were you doing coming this way?" She attempted to take another step back, but it was difficult. She felt like she had weights on her legs.

"I don't know, GPS told me a wrong turn i guess." He winced and dropped slightly at his next step. Charlotte felt herself mimick his movements, her whole body now feeling heavy.

"Stop. Stop! Don't come any closer." But he didn't listen, his limping movements sending chills down her spine. She felt herself wanting to close the gap between them, not to attack but to embrace. She felt this longing towards him. She knew he wasn't human and had to fight her urges.

He was now right in front of her. His eyes shined in the moon light and she felt herself swoon. She was feeling heavy and almost tired in his presence, loopy in what felt like a half awake gaze, but able to take note that he had begun walking normally, the blood almost all but vanished from his side.

"Don't be scared, Charlotte." He brought a hand up to hers, slowly lowering her hands and weapon. "You ask too many questions." Her arms fell to her sides, knife falling out of her hand. Her heart began racing. She looked behind her. She wasn't far from the bunker, she could make a break for it.

"I wouldn't do that. You're too tired, right?" She felt herself nod, eye lids suddenly feeling too heavy. She rubbed her eyes and felt herself sway, falling into 'Logan,' which she realized now was not his real name. She noted the contents of her hoodie falling out. She watched as the salt, holy water and phone hit the ground. At the body contact, she felt her own body go limp, not being able to fight the sleep anymore. What was this thing?

_

The whole drive Sam was checking his phone at the GPS tracking he had on Charlotte's phone. About 20 minutes into the ride he noticed the dot had stopped moving. After refreshing the page, checking his connection, he swallowed hard.

"Dean. Go faster." Dean tighted his grip on the wheel, gradually pressing harder on the pedal.

"What happened, Sam." He ground his teeth, not liking the situation.

"I don't know if we just lost the signal, or if she stopped, but she hasn't moved in... 5 minutes. The last signal is about 6 miles behind the bunker. I don't have a good feeling about this."

"How much farther?" Dean knew the way back, but his mind couldn't think of anything but the road in front of him or he would drive himself crazy.

"Maybe 10 minutes if you keep this speed." Sam gripped his seat belt, knowing what was about to happen.

"I can do better than that." He pressed the pedal to the floor, thankful the roads were empty at this time of night. He only had to slow down slightly for some curves, but they were able to get back to the bunker in record time. Dean slammed on the brakes, throwing open the door and running out, neglecting to turn the car off. He cursed at himself for it, but those were precious seconds. Sam wasn't far behind, shouting out directions while looking at his phone.

They ran through trees until they got to the pile left behind by Charlotte. Sam knelt down to inspect her things on the ground. Picking up her phone and folding it over in his hands.

"She dropped everything. Phone, holy water, salt. Even her knife." Sam held up the knife for Dean, but he wasn't looking. His eyes were glued to the trees in search of any sign of Charlotte. "Whatever took her subdued her first. No way she would have willingly dropped all of her stuff and walked into the forest with some creature."

Dean began inspecting the ground for any tracks or blood. He hoped she got a hit on the thing so that it left a trail to follow.

"Unless it persuaded her." Sam said softly, standing up and pulling out his flashlight from his pocket, shining it at the trees.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean put his hands on his hips, turning to Sam with a stern look on his face.

"I mean maybe it said the right things, got in her head or made her hallucinate. Like a succubus or siren, or even a shapeshifter if they know the right things to say." The boys looked at each other for a moment before Sam saw a glint of something behind Dean. Frowning, he followed his light to the spot.

"Blood." He looked over his shoulder to Dean, who looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Do you think-"

"No. No I don't. Where her stuff is dropped is too far from this spot. There would be a trail from there to here. Look, it goes on further back." They followed the small trail of blood the creature left. It took them further into the forrest, much farther from the bunker. The trail ended at a tree in front of a hole in a hill. They looked at each other, grabbing their guns and silently entering the hole.

It wasn't like anything they had ever seen before. It was dark and there was a staircase twisting deep down into the ground. As they got deeper they began noticing tunnels branching off from the main spiral. They inspected each entrance for any signs of blood, but came up empty when they reached the bottom.

"What now?" Dean whispered, looking at their surroundings.

"Well, I'd say this shows the blood started at the entrance, not in the spot with Charlotte's stuff. So we just followed the trail backward." Sam shone his flashlight around, but turned it off when he noticed a light in one of the tunnels. He tapped Dean, bringing a finger to his mouth and waving for Dean to follow. They drew their weapons as they began down the tunnel, light growing brighter and hushed whispers becoming clear.

"Charlotte, sweet Charlotte." A mans voice kept repeating. Dean's jaw tightened, Sam shaking his head. They rounded a corner, but fell back. At the end of the tunnel was a bed, table and chair. On the bed, a very attractive man lay on top of a sleeping Charlotte, stroking her hair. The candle on the table was eerily still. Sam kept Dean behind him. He knew if Dean saw a closer look at the scene he would go in guns blazing.

"You'll wake up, soon. I promise I will wake you up. The Winchesters will be here any second. I want you awake to see what I'm going to do." Sam gulped, looking at Dean. They stared at each other, trying to nonverbally work out what their best course of action was. Sam turned back to look at the scene only to find a beautiful woman, almost identical to Charlotte, facing him.

"Hello, Sam. Dean." Her voice was angelic, like a song through their hearts. Dean drew his weapon, pointing the gun at her head. Sam was frozen, eyes transfixed to the woman in front of him. "Glad you two could make the show."

"Cut the crap lady. What the hell are you. Where did that guy go?" Dean looked from her to Sam, who still had his weapon down. "Sam, what's going on with you?"

"I can't lift my arms, Dean. They're just so... Heavy." The woman reached a hand up, gently stroking Sam's cheek, his body slowing going limp and falling to the floor.

"What did you do to him? What did you do to Charlotte?" She chuckled, sending chills all through Deans body. He couldn't help but find her attractive. He watched as her body changed in front of him, her slowly became more like Charlotte. Some features were off, but they were nearly identical at this point. He backed away from her as she began moving toward him.

"This is only the beginning, Dean. This is going to be the fun part. Don't fight it. I will wake them up soon, don't worry." She was closing the gap between them and Dean didn't like it, but the closer she got the harder it wawas for him to keep the distance. She was just a few inches away when she took a gentle hold of the gun aimed at her head. Dean tried to fight his movements, but something was forcing him to walk. "Come with me."

She gently guided him by the gun, both stepping over Sam to get to the bed where Charlotte lay still asleep. The woman lowered Dean to the chair, forcing him to drop the weapon. Suddenly, she changed back to the male form they saw earlier. It happened so fast, he almost missed it.

The creature moved a hand gently to rub Charlottes head, causing her eyes to flutter open. "Dean?" She mumbled, attempting to lift her head but opting to keep it down.

"See, Dean? She's ok. Now, I will fuck her and drain her of her life. Then, when I feel hungry again, you and your brother are next." The creature smiled at Dean. He felt himself start to panic. He tried to reach for his gun on the floor that was just inches away, but it felt like his arm was a hundred pounds.

"I know you'll hate to see this, huh Dean? Seeing the girl you've been fucking be pounded by some other guy right in front of you. Bet the thought makes your blood boil." The creature helped Charlotte sit up, her rubbing her eyes in what looked like fluid, non restricted motions. She almost seemed oblivious to what the creature was saying, but Dean could hear.

And yeah, it did make his blood boil. He was less angry about her sleeping with someone else, but that this creature felt they had any right to that. The creature seemed to sense this, their head tilting in curiosity.

"Am I wrong? I seem to have misinterpreted your feelings, your longings, then." The creature chucked, causing Charlotte to smile at them. Without any prompting, she leaned forward and kissed the creature, bringing her hands to cup its cheeks. Dean felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. He didn't know what this thing was, but what he understood was that touching this thing made you weak, and now Charlotte was _kissing _it.

She moved to straddle the creature, moving them so that Dean still had a good angle of Charlotte. The creature moved their hands up her hoodie, and presumably shirt, and began fondling her breasts, gaining a moan that broke Dean's heart. He couldn't look, didn't want to look. Not only was she in a position he never wanted to see her in with someone else but every second she spent touching that creature she was dying.

The creature tilted her head back, pulling her hair roughly doing so. It licked from the front of her neck to her jaw, burying its face into the crook of her neck. Dean heard it inhale deeply, its head pulling back in the process. Its exhale was loud and exaggerated.

"You got her good and ready for me, Dean. She still reeks of lust. I don't even need to do anything." The creature moved Charlotte's hair out of her face, studying her. "I was so looking forward to toying with her in front of you, but we can just skip to the main event."

Dean felt like he was going to break all his teeth with how hard he was grinding them, but he couldn't stop himself. His eyes followed every movement they made. Every tired smile Charlotte made, the dullness of her eyes when she looked over at him. She didn't know what was happening. To her this was just a weird sex dream.

The creature grabbed a firm hold on the back of her neck and her butt, flipping them so she was laying on the bed in a swift motion. She was smiling, clearly enjoying herself but Dean couldn't focus on that. He needed to find a way to stop this from happening. She lazily brought her arms around it's neck, pulling the man like creature in for a lazy kiss. It pulled her hips closer, grinding into her and gaining a loud, unrestrained moan. Dean wasn't sure if it was genuine or if the creature made her do it for show to rile Dean up.

"Stop it." Dean's voice came out as more of a low growl than he anticipated.

The creature turned Charlotte's head to face Dean, sucking on her exposed neck. Charlottes eyes had a chilling lack of color, seeming to look straight through Dean. He struggled to lift himself off the chair, succeeding slightly, but quickly brought to his knees, still not close enough to help her.

"Stop it, you son of a bitch." It let out a deep laugh. Dean ground his teeth more, taking calculated movements toward the bed. Dean looked to his side to see Sam laying on his side with his gun drawn, aimed at the creature above Charlotte.

"Hey asshole." Sam's voice echoed through the tunnel, gaining the attention of the creature. It sat up from Charlotte and began turning to face Sam.

Sam quickly fired off three rounds; one in the head and two to the back.The creature stopped its movements, looking down at its chest then back to the wall, letting out a low chuckle. It turned to face Sam completely, standing much taller than before, it's face seemed to be contorted in an inhuman way.

"Did you really think that would work?" It began making freakishly smooth glides, stopping in front of Sam. "Your bullets do nothing to me."

It's hands slowly stretched to connect with Sams neck, morphing into the womans hands from earlier. Sam locked eyes with the creature and only then noticed it had changed back to the beautiful woman that made him freeze earlier. Sam's eyes widened as the hands connected with his neck, squeezing and lifting him off the ground slowly until he was gasping for air.

Dean felt himself gaining his own energy back with the space between him and the monster. Charlotte was laying on her back, eyes not quite open or closed, just a half lid, unblinking stare at the ceiling with an eerie smile still on her face. Dean noticed the handle of her silver knife sticking out from her boot. He quietly and quickly grabbed it and made movements to where the creature and Sam stood.

Sam felt the hands around his neck getting tighter, more so than he has ever felt before. He worried they were going to crush his throat. With every ounce of his being he let out a quiet yelp. "D-Dean.."

That's all he needed to hear. Dean lunged blade first at the creature. It dropped Sam, turning to face Dean just in time for the silver blade to peirce it's heart. It let out a loud, high pitched screech and fell to the floor. Dean glared at it for a moment, breathing deeply as he felt like the world wasn't so heavy anymore. He made his way over to where Sam had fallen to the floor, sitting him up slightly.

"You going to be ok, Sam?" Dean kept his eyes on the creature on the ground, not sure if it was really dead.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Let's get Charlotte and get the hell out of here."

Sam attempted to pick her up first, but it was clear he wasn't strong enough yet. Dean picked her up bridal style, leading Sam back up the stairs and through the forest. Dean studied her face as Sam opened the bunker. Her face was soft and looked like she was sleeping peacefully, a drastic difference to how she looked just moments before. He frowned down at her, hoping she wouldn't remember what happened.

Once inside, Dean made his way to her room, opening the door with ease and laying her gently in her bed. He grabbed a chair from the corner of the room, pulling it over to the side of her bed.

"You're going to just wait for her to wake up?" Dean couldn't bring himself to look away from her to Sam.

"That's the plan. What the hell was that thing back there?" Dean's voice was low and quiet. He heard Sam sigh and shift on

his feet.

"My best guess is a succubus. Or an incubus? I read in a folklore book that they can be one creature that shapeshifts according to their victims interests. I think that's why we say it changing from the guy to girl when interacting between us." Dean nods slightly, putting his head in his hands. Sam comes closer and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"The look on her face... It was like she wasn't there anymore. I don't think... What if we didn't get there in time, Sam?" He turns slightly and looks up at Sam. Sam's face softened as his grip on Deans shoulder tightened.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Sam's eyes flickered between Dean and Charlotte for a moment, deciding to land on Charlotte. "She's always pulled through. She'll do it again."

Dean knew Sam was just wanting to comfort him, but he couldn't let the idea of her not being ok out of his head. It burned into his brain that she wasn't going to make it and it was his fault. He was right next to her and all he could do was just watch as her life faded away. He couldn't handle not knowing, so he made the decision to be by her side if or when she woke up.

_


End file.
